1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device, and more particularly to a method of driving a display panel, a timing controller for performing the method and a display apparatus having the timing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a driving circuit configured to drive the display panel. The driving circuit includes a gate driving part, a data driving part and a timing controlling part.
Generally, the display apparatus includes one driving apparatus. However, as the size and the operating speed of the display panel have increased, a charging rate for each pixel may be degraded in the display apparatus including one driving circuit.
To improve the charging rate, a display apparatus of a panel dividing type has been developed. In the display apparatus of the panel dividing type, a display panel is divided into at least two divided panel portion, and each divided panel portion is driven by a respective driving circuit. The display apparatus of the panel dividing type includes a plurality of driving circuit. The display apparatus of the panel dividing type may have an improved charging rate.
However, when a frame rate is increased in the panel dividing type, artifacts are caused because each divided panel portion is driven by the respective driving circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.